psychusafandomcom-20200215-history
List of Gus' Nicknames
One of the fan-favorite ongoing jokes in Psych is the many nicknames given to Gus. Over the years, Shawn has made up over a hundred nicknames for him. Gus has also made up many names for himself, and other characters (both reoccurring and guest) have made up some nicknames for Gus as well. Here is an incomplete list of nicknames given to Gus in the show: Season 1 *SuperSmeller/ SuperSniffer (given by Gus to his nose) - "Spellingg Bee" *Peter Panic - "Speak Now or Forever Hold Your Piece" *Gus "Sillypants" Jackson - "9 Lives" *Francois - "Who Ya Gonna Call?" *Magic Head; Chocolate Columbo - "Shawn vs. the Red Phantom" *Dr. Mc ... Took - "Forget Me Not" *The Jackal - "From the Earth to Starbucks " *Earnest Lambert Watkins; Mr. Vocabulary (Mr. Vocab) - "Game, Set... Muuurder?" *Felicia Fancybottom - "Poker? I Barely Know Her" *Bud (from The Cosby Show); D'Andre - "Scary Sherry: Bianca's Toast" Season 2 *Gus T.T. Showbiz - "American Duos" *Ovaltine Jenkins - "Zero to Murder in Sixty Seconds" *Burton "Oil Can" Guster; the G (nickname in school according to Gus), Big Head Burton (nickname in school according to Shawn); Burton the Billowy Bear - "And Down the Stretch Comes Murder" *Magic Head, Tabrickisha Schillington, Cowboy Lendo - "Meat Is Murder, But Murder Is Also Murder" *Shmuel Cohen - "Rob-a-Bye Baby" *Galileo Humpkins - "Bounty Hunters!" *Schoonie "U-Turn" Singleton - "Gus' Dad May Have Killed an Old Guy" *Nick-Nack - "The Old and the Restless" *Lavender Gooms - "Lights, Camera... Homicidio" *Dr. Guster - "Dis-Lodged " *Tan (Tangus) - "Black and Tan: A Crime of Fashion" *Bruton "Gasty" Gaster; Patty Simcox - "Shawn (and Gus) of the Dead" Season 3 *Fearless Guster; Lemongrass Gogulope - "Ghosts" *Die Harder; Squirts MacIntosh - "Daredevils!" *Ernesto Agapito Garcés con ya de Abelar; Big Baby Burton; Black Star; Homeskillet - "The Greatest Adventure in the History of Basic Cable" *Methuselah Honeysuckle (given by Henry Spencer) - "Disco Didn't Die. It Was Murdered!" *Chesterfield McMillan and wife - "There Might Be Blood" *Longbranch Pennywhistle - "Talk Derby to Me" *Scrooge Jones, Gussie (given by Joy) - "Christmas Joy" *Hummingbird Saltalamacchia - "Six Feet Under the Sea" *Step Anthony Wally Ali (Cat Stuck in a Tree) - "Earth, Wind and... Wait for It" *Resourceful Gus,Taye Diggs, Dequan "Smallpox" Randolph - "Any Given Friday Night at 10pm, 9pm Central" *Hollabackatcha - "Truer Lies" *Slicks - "Tuesday the 17th" *Sterling Cooper; Trapezious Milkington - "An Evening with Mr. Yang" Season 4 *Jazz Hands - "He Dead" *Shawn - "The Devil's in the Details... and the Upstairs Bedroom" *Detective Miles (given by Shawn); Gus Brown John Slade (given by Gus to himself) - "High Top Fade-Out" *Ron Davis; Rich Fingerland aka Bob Adams; Black Magic; Harry Munroe; Cheswicke - "Let's Get Hairy" *Doughnut Holschtein - "Shawn Takes a Shot in the Dark" *Ghee Buttersnaps AKA The Heater - "You Can't Handle This Episode" *The Vault of Secrets - "A Very Juliet Episode" *Clementine Woollysocks (mentioned by another character as a possible past nickname of Gus') - "Think Tank" *Guts; Ol' Ironside; Old Iron Stomach; Tin Tummy - "The Head, the Tail, the Whole Damn Episode" *Gustice - "Mr. Yin Presents..." Season 5 *Jonathan Jacob Jingly Smith/John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt - "Romeo and Juliet and Juliet" *Santonio Holmes; Deon Richmond - "Feet Don't Kill Me Now" *Gurton Buster - "Not Even Close... Encounters" *Chaz Bono - "Chivalry Is Not Dead... But Someone Is" *Chocolate Einstein; MC Clap Yo Handz; Road Rash; Mellowrush (given by Gus to himself); Miss Whittlebury; Crankshaft; G-Force; Sher-Black-Lock - "Shawn and Gus in Drag (Racing)" *Imhotep or He Cometh in Peace; Control Alt Delete - "Viagra Falls" *Yasmine Bleeth - "Extradition II: The Actual Extradition Part" *Lodge Blackman - "Dual Spires" *Mission Figgs - "We'd Like to Thank the Academy" *RadioStar; Gusjay Gupta; Original G-String AKA Crowd Pleasah - "Dead Bear Walking" Season 6 *Tap-Man, Watson Williams, Benedict Arnold Jackson - "The Amazing Psych-Man & Tap-Man, Issue 2" *Suggs - "Shawn Interrupted" *Ingle Woods - "In for a Penny..." *Brutal Hustler - "Indiana Shawn and the Temple of the Kinda Crappy, Rusty Old Dagger" *Fellatio Del Toro; Eddie Adams from Torrance - "Heeeeere's Lassie" *Larenz Tate; The Jackal (by Gus himself) - "Shawn and the Real Girl" *Sh'Dynasty; Candyman - "Santabarbaratown" Season 7 *Gurn Blandsten - "Santabarbaratown 2" *Immaculate Conception - "Juliet Takes a Luvvah" *Pootie Tang (given by Kate Favor) - "Lassie Jerky " *Domo Arigato - "100 Clues" *Jonas Gustavsson - "Right Turn or Left for Dead" *Blue Ivy Carter - "Juliet Wears the Pantsuit" *Bill Ofrights - "Santa Barbarian Candidate" *Vijay Armitraj, Django Unchained, A Playa Named Gus - "Dead Air" *Darryl; Flapjack Palmdale (emergency contact in doctor's computer) - "Nip and Suck It" *Burton Trout (no relation); Bad News Marvin Barnes - "No Trout About It" *Lil' Wayne; King Mongkut; Gigi Van Tran - "Psych: The Musical" Season 8 *Trending Ontwitter - "S.E.I.Z.E. the Day" *Robert "Booooooooooob" Jones - "Remake A.K.A. Cloudy... With a Chance of Improvement" *My Black Cameron - "Remake A.K.A. Cloudy... With a Chance of Improvement" In the Season 8 episode Cog Blocked Gus took the lead and came up with some names for himself. Here's the list of names he told the waitress at the Buena Vista Lounge: **Dr. Alan Champion **Angela Bennett **Jack Devlin **Jason Bourne **Jack Bauer **Tony Stark **Billy Elliott **Ferris Bueller **Edward Scissorhands **Hans Solo **Hans Landa **Han-Na Montana **Mr. Popper **Mr. Bee **Mr. Ripley **Mr. Deeds **Mr. Pink **Mr. White **Mr. Brown **Mr. Blonde **Mr. T **Dr. T **Dr. Jekyll **Dr. Phibes **Dr. Evil **Dr. Horrible **Dr. Dolittle **Frodo **Gandalf **Bilbo **Neo **Morpheus **Trinity **Simba **Zazu **Ross **Chandler **Joey **Jerry **George **Elaine **Kramer **Kirk **Spock **Picard **Data *Denzel Diggs Underwood Morris Chestnut Washington (Given by Emmanuelle) - "Cog Blocked" *Burton Guster Black Spencer - "A Nightmare on State Street" Repetitive Nicknames *Although originally appearing in Spellingg Bee, Gus has frequently been referred to having a SuperSniffer. Other such episodes are Shawn (and Gus) of the Dead, Earth, Wind and... Wait for It, and Shawn and Gus in Drag (Racing). *Shawn has referred to Gus as Magic Head in different episodes such as Shawn vs. the Red Phantom and Meat Is Murder, But Murder Is Also Murder. *Sometimes Gus is called 'The Jackal' by Shawn or himself, such as in From the Earth to Starbucks and Shawn and the Real Girl. *On several occasions Gus' name gets misspelled or mispronounced such as in Shawn (and Gus) of the Dead, and Not Even Close... Encounters. Category:Burton "Gus" Guster Category:Lists Category:Recurring